Matthew Morawski and Friends ICE HOCKEY
by edwards
Summary: Matthew Morawski loves soccer and hockey, so when an opportunity comes along for Matt to take part in the NHL, some things go seriously wrong and Matt gets himself tied up in a drug problem and his friends try to help him. Will Matt get on the ice again?


_Matthew Morawski loves soccer and hockey, so when an opportunity comes along for Matt to take part in the NHL, some things go seriously wrong and Matt gets himself tied up in a drug problem and his friends try to help him. Will Matt get on the ice again? Find out in:_

**ICE HOCKEY**

Matthew Morawski and Darin Admundson walked towards the Ice Rink of the Edmonton Recreation Center of Edmonton within Millwoods. Matt sighed and looked qround while they walked towards the centre. The snow was still among the ground and it was a bitter cold outside. Of course the two boys only came from their high school next door, J Percy Page High. Matt never thought he would of made it to high school but he did it. The two boys entered the centre and walked down towards the ice rink. Suddenly they saw a figure approach them only to be their gym teacher, David Jones.

"Jones!" yelped Morawski.

Darin could see the annoyed look on Jones face and stepped back a little.

"Go and get on the ice.." He continued, "Is Pascal here yet?"

Matt just looked at Jones unsure of what to say and he spoke as truthfully as he could, "I'm not too sure. I could go back to the school and .."

"And not be here, I don't think so. Get on the ice," replied Jones and then walked away towards the locker room. The two boys followed.

In the locker room, everybody was getting their helmets and skates on. Matt was very sure of himself to have everything on right and headed out the locker room door. He hurried out the door and ran into Pascal Gane. The tall black Canadian man with a pumpus attitude looked down to Matt and spoke like a home boy like he usually did,

"Hey! Watch it Morawski!"

"Up yours Gane!" Matt spat back.

"Hey!"

It was Mr Jones voice who inturupted their argument. He continued, "What's this all about? Morawski get on the ice and for you Mr Gane I suggest you..."

Pascal intrupted him, "Don't ask like your so tough Joney Boy."

"Get into the change room and be quiet," replied Jones ignoring Pascals last statement.

"Oh Jony Boy. Don't act like your so tough. I can take you out in a second if the chance came around."

"With who, your ma?"

Matt saw Pascal smirk and walk towards the locker room and then shut the door. Jones smiled and went on his way down towards the ice. Pascal and Jones always spat and fooled around like that which Matt found very amusing. Matt opened up the door to the rink and stepped out onto the ice. He started to skate and decided to go faster. He had taken skating lessons in Jr High but not to an extent. He started to lose his balance and slipped causing him to crash on the ice which Matt could feel through out his body. He sat there for the moment and thought what could of gone wrong with his skating but realized to himself he needed more practice. He was about to move when a familiar hand reached out to him. Matt looked up to see the athletic body of Mr Jones. His wavy brown hair was under a helmet and he smiled. Matt smiled back and took Jones hand...

The Edmonton Oilers raced along the ice in Colorado's areana. The Avalanche were putting up quite a fight to keep the puck in thir handle. The Avalanche started again towards the Oilers team and scored twice within two minutes. The Avalanche had won the game, yet again. The buzzer rang and the coach of the Oilers walked up to one of his team members as he was entering the locker room, "Debrusk, with me please."

"Sure coach," replied Louie Debrusk as they both left the locker room and down a hallway towards the coachs office.

The coach took out his keys and placed the key into the key hole and Debrusk heard the click of the door unlocking. He was nervous a little of wondering why the coach wanted to see him. He had been a valuable member of the team for many years and didn't want to lose his spot. They both entered the office and the coach showed Louie a seat. Louie took it and the coach sat down and started the conversation,

"Louie, I know and you know that you play well and hard but it isn't good enough anymore." He continued, "You have been slacking on the ice out there and I am not the only one to notice this."

"Coach, can't I get a second chance at this?" Debrusk pleaded.

"Louie, your teammates have noticed you slacking too and expressed concern for you. We do like the way you played Louie, but we can't keep putting the team down. We will need to find a replacement."

Louie got up and was about to head out the door when the coach spoke again, "We are sory Louie, but until you can prove yourself better, you will have to practice a little more before we can have you on the team again."

"I understand," replied Debrusk a little let down and left the room.

The coach went back over to the desk and pushed a button. A few seconds later, two men came into the room in black suits. One of them spoke, "You sent for us sir?"

"Yes. Please head back to Edmonton and find me a new player for the team. Someone who's young and has a lot of skill to add to the team."

"Understood," they both replied and left the room.

The coach just sat back down at his desk and wondered if he made the right decision...

Morawski was walking outside going towards the Rec Centre the next day to go see how he did on his skating exam yesterday when someone approcahed from behind. It was Gerald Weeks. He was wearing his blue winter coat with a bag over his shoulder. He was average build with red hair and brown eyes and he had the eyelashes that any woman would die for. He spoke,

"Hey Matt. So how do you think you did with the skating test yesterday?"

"Don't know yet, just going to find out. Care to join me?"

"Sure," replied Gerald and they both walked into the centre.

They both walked up towards the office and Mr Jones wasnt there. Matt just looked a little disapointed but he continued over to the ice. Gerald spoke, "Guess he's not around."

"Guess not," replied Matt as he took his skates out of his bag and put them on. He looked up to Gerald and spoke, "C'mon. Lets go wait for Jones on the ice."

Gerald smiled and they both started to wards the rink with their skates on...

The planes were loud and vibrated most of the building as they flew over but the guys looked at each other and spoke, "So, where first?" 

"Lets start with the recreation centres near the high schools of the city." replied the other.

"Then according to our location, we are going to start at the Edmonton Receation Centre in Millwoods."

"Lets go."

Samantha McCloud walked into the Rec Centre after her Math class and held her binders close to her. She wanted to see Matt and he friends told her that Matt went to go get his test results for skating practice. She smiled a bit as she approached the ice rink and watch Matt skate. Gerald was on the ice too and she leaned against the bleechers. She loved her boyfriend, and his beautiful features. Who wouldn't? Dashing smile, hazel eyes and dirty blond hair. He was adorable and had the body of an athlete.

She stood there watching the two guys when Matt finally noticed her and he started towards the skating rink door. He was beautiful but apparently not as beautiful as her as he would always say. She couldn't blame him. She was beautiful with short blonde hair and blue eyes and she als had a athletic body, tuning more into a skinny one. But Matt still loved her. Her smile widened and she spoke as he approached her

"That was very good Matt."

Matt looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders and spoke again, "Well maybe, but not as good as you."

She smiled and they both kissed each other. She loved the youch of his lips to hers. She smiled in her head as they kissed when suddenly they heard a noise from behind the bleechers. Matt pulled away to see two men in black suits looking around the centre as if they had lost something. Matt just looked at them and kissed Samantha on the cheek and then wnet back on the ice to skate again. Samantha moved up to the second row of the bleechers and sat down. She watched as Matt skated but also saw that the two guys who just entered the rec centre were watching him too. After what Samantha thought was a nod, she noticed one of the guys move closer to the rink and he spoke alound,

"You kid, in the blue and white jacket!"

Samantha looked at both Gerald and Matt and noticed that they were calling Matt over. Gerald was only in a blue jacket as Matt had his blue and white jacket. Samantha watched as Matt headed towards them and she lept off the bleechers.

"What can I do for you guys?" asked Matt to onw of them.

"A lot if you would like to be a star."

Samantha approached the three and looked at Matt, "Matt! Why are you talking to these complete strangers?"

"Good question," Matt turned to the two men. "What do you guys want?"

"Can you skate?"

"What do you mean, 'Can I skate?' What sort of question is that?" asked Matt confused and now a little annoyed.

One of them spoke again, "Do you wish to be famous amoung your group of friends?"

Matt just looked at them and looked over at Samantha with a confused look. The two guys looked at each other and one approcahed Matt a little closer.

"We are agents from Coach Matthews. He is the Edmonton Oilers coach and he instructed us to locate a young potential skater to replace one of our team members, so kid, we ask you again, can you skate?"

"Sure, why not," replied Matt tring to throw them off.

"Matt, what are you doing?" asked Samantha suddenly.

Matt pulled Samantha to one side and whispered, "Listen Sammy. I'm going to throw thm of the track so we can get back to what we were doing."

Matt looked at her and Samantha nodded her head in agreement. Matt then nodded to the guys and went out onto the ice. Matt had always called her Sammy for short when they started to go out. She smiled at that thought and watched as Matt performed his skating skills again. She looked over at the two guys and saw that they were taking notes. One of them nodded and spoke up again,

"Hey Kid, you could be the one we've been looking for."

Matt went up to them and Samantha watched the reaction on Matt's face, "It's not kid, my name is Matt."

"Very well, Matt. We have to contact our coach for him to agree for you to join us. May we contact him?"

Matt nodded and thought to himself, 'THIS MUST BE A PRANK OF SOME KIND'. The one guy hung up his cell phone and looked at Matt.

"Well, the coach has accepted and here are the forms to sign."

The second guy went into his jacket and pulled out folded up forms and a pen. He handed the forms to Matt and Matt signed away.

The guy who took out the forms replaced them back into his jacket and spoke, "Mr Morawski, we will pick you up tomorrow around 2pm and a limo will be..."

Matt put his hand up to inturupt them and at this time Gerald had joined the two. "I will be in school at that time."

The guys looked at each other and one of them spoke, "We will come with a note of absence to excuse you. Possibly for the week or more."

"What about my school work? I can't be left behind and is I do I won't be able to any of the sports in the future!"

"We will make sure you get your education." The two men then turned to leave when one turned around and spoke again, "Don't forget Matt, 2 pm tomorrow."

Matt nodded and the two guys left.

"I don't believe them," said Samantha right away.

Matt just looked at her and then over to Gerald, "Then I guess we will find that out tomorrow."

The doors to the front of the school opened the the two guys stepped in. There were a couple students in the hallway obviously late for class and they scurried off as they saw the two men approach. The two guys nodded and walked into the main office. They were about to look around when the secretary at the desk spoke,

"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked in soft voice.

"We are here to pick up Matthew Morawski."

"Reason?"

"He is sick and we are here to pick him up to take him home. I am Mr Morawski and this is his uncle," replied one of the men.

"Do you have a note or something to excuse Matt?" asked the secretary.

One of the men then pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the woman at the desk. She looked it over and then spoke looking at her books,

"Hes in room 1-800 just down the hallway near the gymnasium," she said pointing the way.

The two guys nodded and left the office with the secretary a little confused...

"Now we will begin, first I would like to start with the prospect of buiding. In order to to build an object, you must first design the object and to do that you must..."

Mr Gordon Bihun was inturupted by a slam of the class door. Almost everyone turned to look at Matt but Bihun started to talk again,

"Matt Matt Matt, You are always late. What was the excuse this time, the buzzer never rang?"

Some people smirked and gigled and Matt spoke, "Sorry Bihun, had something to do."

Bihun smirked and motioned for Matt to take a seat. As Bihun spoke, Matt took his seat beside Gerald and placed his books on the table. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the door opened up again. Gerald turned to look like almost everyone else except Matt and he turned back to Matt

"Matt, those guys that came to see you yesterday are here."

A cold chill went up Matt's spine at that moment and he started to freak out inside. Was this really a hard pressed joke or was it not? Matts thoughts were inturupted by Bihun,

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes. We are here for Matthew Morawski. He was not feeling well and we are here to take him home to have some chicken soup," one of the men stated.

"Chicken soup? He doesn't look sick to me," replied Bihun.

Matt stood up. He needed to confess to his teacher and his friends that he could be on a big journey ahead of him, "They are not here to pick me up because I am sick Bihun. Looke at them. They are wearing suits." Matt continued, "These two guys came to me yesterday because they thought I had potenetal to play with the Edmonton Oilers. They have come to take me to Colorado to play hockey."

"Alright!" exclaimed Darin aloud suddenly.

Bihun looked at Darin then to Matt and then to the two men who were now standing there at his door, He spoke a little confused, "Is it true?"

One of the men spoke up, "It is Mr Bihun. We have come to find a chosen candidate for the Edmonton Oilers and Mr. Morawski here was the logical choice we had come up with."

Matt walked up to them and spoke, "When do we leave?"

"Right now."

"Matt, what about your studies?" asked Bihun.

"They have agreed to keep me with my studies while I was gone."

"Well then Matt," Bihun smiled and continued, "Good luck."

Matt smiled and walked out the door with the two men. Gerald ran out of the design room doors and yelped out to Matt, "Matt! Goodluck and I'll say goodbye to Samantha for you!"

Matt looked back, "Thanks!"

Gerald then watched as the three disapeared around the corner and up the stairs towards the front doors. Matt waived to Gerald and he waived back. Once they were out of sight, Gerald headed back to the design class. He was about to walk in when he heard the Gym door slam and Samantha was walking towards him. She spoke,

"Hey Gerald, is Matt inside?"

"I'm sorry Samantha, but he just left with the two guys to go play."

"Without saying goodbye?" asked Samantha now a little bit in tears.

"He told me to say goodbyt to you for him," replied Gerald.

Gerald new Samantha wanted to say goodbye to her boyfriend so he let his ars out so Smanatha could be nurtured. She accepted and accepted her friends support.

"He said he would call," Gerald said looking down to her.

"I hope so," Samantha replied still within her friends comfort and both stood there for a few minutes more...

The light was peircing through the window like slicing butter. Matt opened his eyes only to squint at the sunlight. He was tired and the flight last night must of really got to him. He sat up when he heard the knock at the door and the door open to the hotel room he was in.

"Ah, I see that your awake, the coach would like to see you downstairs in the lobby for breakfast once you get changed."

The man then shut the door and Matt hopped out of bed and walked into the washroom and got ready. He was downstairs in the lobby 10 minutes later and now was looking around for a person who was the coach and possible holding a sign up with his name on it.

The lobby wasnt very big, elevators to the left of the enterance, the reception desk in the middle and the resturant cafe bistro that was on the right side of the enterance. Matt checked the lobby enterance ans saw just the usual travelors. He walked into the bistro and and there were a couple tables that were occuped, one with a man with a suit on and papers is front of him. He was holding up a sign with the name Mathew Moroski. It had to be him. Lot of people couldn't spell his last name right. Matt walked up to the coach and the coach stood. He extended a long and slender hand,

"You must be Mathew Moroski." He continued, "Names Ryan Matthews."

Matt took his hand warmly and corrected him, "Thats Morawski with an 'a'"

"Of course, shall we?" asked the coach as he motioned for Matt to take a seat.

After breakfast and going over the contract in details, Matt and Mr Matthews drove towards the Saddle dome where the Oilers had played the other day and they were now alking towards the locker room of the Edmonton Oilers. Matthews opened the door to reveal the boys getting their gear on and Matthews spoke,

"Alrgiht everyone. listen up. We have ourselves a new team member from Edmonton for our replacement and I would like you to welcome him with open arms, Matthew Morawski."

Matt looked at the players and couldn't believe it. He was going to meet the players of the Oilers for the first time. He smiled and Matthews started to introduce everyone, "These will be the people you will be playing with. Joseph, our goalie, Maonov for left wing, Marchant your forward, and your two defence men, McGillis and Buchberger."

"Good to meet you all," replied Matt a little more than excited.

After a couple more introductions, the coach spoke again "Matt will be our right wing, so lets get practiced and play great on the ice tonight."

Everyone nodded and agred. They had gotten ready and went out on the ice to play pass the puck and skate around. Matt loved the idea of this. He really loved hi hockey sport. Later tat night, everyone was in the locker room getting ready for the big game and McGillis approached Matt who liked he was having some trouble.

"Would you like any help Matt?" he asked politley.

Matt nodded his head, "Thanks but I got it."

"Come on," replied Joseph and he headed out for the ice.

Matt and McGillis followed everyone out onto the ice and Matt watched as the fans cheered and the flashing lights came on them.

"And now for the second game to play against the Colorado Avalanche, the Edmonton Oilers!" said the announcer as the teams lined up each other.

The anthems came on and then everyone moved to their spots. Matt was pround to have come to this event. He knew he could do it. He had confidence throughout the game. The team scored 5-3 against the Avalanche and Matt played as hard as he could.

"Morawski, good play," the coach yelped out as Matt passed him.

Matt smiled and started down the ice again. Matt watched as the puck came towards him. He took handle of the puck and zoomed own the ice towards the opposing team's goal. He was nearly there when he was suddenly bumped off the ice by two of the opposing members with ilegal moves. One member stuck his stick from under Matts legs and the other bodychecked Matt right into the boards having Matt scream out in pain. The two player kept on him and Matt still having his hockey stick in his hand raised in knocking the two away.

The two went on their way and Matt heard the buzzer ring but didn't concentrate on that. His mind was too focused on the pain that was now within his right knee cap. He quenched his teeth and two of his fellow players came up to him and they help Matt as he limped his way into the locker room. They sat Matt down and lifted his skates off and put his leg up. There was a tear in the pant leg and blood pulsed madly. Matt looking at the wound, gritted his teeth when the coach approached.

"What in gods name happened out there?" he asked as he entered the room. He continued, "2 of the Avalanche team members were suspended for 6 months!"

"Those fucking assholes deserved it!" Matt replied in agony. He spoke again pointing to his knee cap, "They did cause this little mess."

"It does look painful but thats no worry Matt. The players get that all the time," replied the coach.

"What the hell do you mean not to worry??" Matt continued with rage, "Do they throw your guys this hard?"

McGillis watched as the rage was building and the tension was rising so he stepped in, "C'mon Matt, lets go talk."

"He's not going anywhere!" blurted out Matthews.

As McGillis took Matt into another room to talk, Matt watched as the other player tried to talk to their coach about the situation in more detail so he could understand. McGillis sat Matt onto one of the benches and could see Matt was in pain. He spoke, trying to offer an comfort,

"Look Matt, you have only been with us for a day now and I know that you can do it. You can skate well, pass well, hell, play the whole game well. I know that Matthews was a little harsh but he see the potential that you have out on the ice. Or he wouldn't of hired you. We still need you to be on the team."

Matt looked up to him and still feeling the pain and spoke to his new friend, "I'm still new and at the moment, I don't think I can go back out there. Fear has just struck me. I can't lose everybody part out there. I'm still young."

"Matt. I felt the same way you are now when I first started and with my experience, you can get through this."

"Maybe." Matt looked up and spoke again, "I need to call Samantha. She must miss me," he replied getting up and limped over to the phone to dial Samantha's number...

Samantha brought the napkins in the dining area of her parents place and looked at the group of friends she invited, Gerald, Rachel Risk, Gerald's girlfriend and Darin. Her parents were gone for the weekend and she was gald that she could have some sort of comany over while Matt was gone. She spoke as she sat down,

"I hope you guys enjoy the meal."

Rachel smiled as she put a fork of chicken her mouth, she spoke, "It's great. What did you put in it?"

"Rach, its her recipie. It is a little inpolite to ask out cook what she put in the food, " said Gerald right away to her last statement.

"Its alright Gerald. I can tell you guys if you..."

Rachel put her hand up, "Thats alright Samantha." She continued. "You cooked us a lovely dinner and I didn't mean to pry," she replied.

Before Samantha could say another word, the phone rang and Samantha rose from her chair but Rachel stopped her, "Its ok Samantha. I'll get it. Just enjoy the delicious dinner you cooked."

Rachel walked over to the phone and picked up the reciever. "Hello, McCloud residents?" she spoke into the reciever politely.

"Rachel? Didn't know you would be at my girlfriends tonight. Something going on I need to know?"

Rachel smiled like she always did when ever he made fun of her and Samantha's friendship. She covered the reciever and looked towards Samantha and spoke, "Its Matt." She then turned her attention back to the phone and spoke, "Yes Matt, she's here, hold on."

Samantha took the phone from Matt with excitement and Rachel smiled and went to sit down again. She spoke, "Matt?"

"Hey baby. How you doing? I miss you alot."

"Love you too baby. I'm thinking about you. So, whats it like?" asked Samantha back.

"It's ok for the moment."

"You don't sound too convinced Matty."

"It's nothing really Sammy. I scraped my knee up on the ice tonight but I'll be ok."

"Well lots of love from me on that. Hope you get better." Samantha paused and then asked, "When you coming home baby?"

"I'll be home when I can. I love you and you take care," replied Matt.

"I will, and I love you too."

After a couple more buys and love you's, Samantha hung up the phone and went bakc to join her friends.

"So, what did he have to say?" asked Darin.

"He said he would call soon. He apparently scraped his knee on the ice tonight," replied Samantha.

"Oh god, is he okay?" asked Rachel a little in shock.

"He said he would be ok," replied Samantha and she picked up her fork.

The 4 sat there mostly talking about school and how Matt was accepted to play for the Oilers and after finishing, Rachel stood up, "Well Samantha, this has been a wonderful evening. We must do it again sometime."

Gerald and Darin also stood up and Gerald walked over to Rachel, "Would you like a ride home?"

Rachel smiled as she put her coat on, "Thank you sweety."

As the two loverbirds were chatting while getting their jackets on, Darin moved over to Samantha. "I can stay here and keep ypu company if you wish."

"Thats sweet of you Darin, Id like some comany," replied Samantha with a little smile.

Samantha showed Rachel and Gerald out and walked into the dining area to clean up. She motioned for Darin to help her and he complied. They cleaned up the dining room and Samantha walked down the hall way into her bedroom not knowing that Darin followed.

"My parents are gone for the weekend and Ill be alone here till Matt returns," she said as she was started to make her bed.

Darin approcahed and wanted to say waht was really on his mind but he couldn't He wanted to be with Samantha and didn't want Matt to come back. He wanted Samantha all to himself but he knew that Samantha love Matt. He approached her with comforting words.

"Listen, Matt will come home soon. I should know, I have been his best friend for years now."

Samantha stopped what she was doing and faced Darin, "I know Darin and I also can figure that one out too. He is my boyfriend you know. I can hear it in his voice. He really misses me," she replied smiling.

Samantha hugged Darin and then pulled away. She was glad that Darin kept her company when Matt was away. He was best friends with her boyfriend and now becoming a friend to her too. She thought about Matt when suddenly Darin stepped up to her and kissed her on her lips. She felt the tenderness and softness of his lips against hers and for some reason, she ddn't want to pull away. She started to place her hands on his back as Darin kept the steady kissing with her.

She felt his hands going around her body and she put her hands inside his shirt feeling his warm skin. His muscles were strong and felt him as they kissed. He had smooth skin and Darin stopped kissing and lifted his shirt over his head. Darin then went for her neck and she put her head up with a sigh of extacy. She was manuvered by him over to her bed and he layed her down and kissed her gently and ever so tenderly...

Limping in his boxers away from the hotel window looking out over the the Denver skyline, Matt limped onto the bed and got under the covers. He picked up the picture he had with him of his girlfriend and kissed it once. He then placed the picture back down and spoke, "I love you Smanatha McCloud. I promise I will be home soon."

He then turned off the light and layed back trying to get some sleep...

Samantha opened her eyes and looked quickly beside her to see Darin was still asleep. What had she done? She had jsut slept with her boyfriends best friend! She couldn't believe it and scurried out of the bed and went to wash up. She turned the bathroom light on and turned the water on. She placed her hands under the warm water and splashed some of the freshness upon her face. She took a cloth down from the rack and started to dry her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and looked close at it. All she could see was SLUT written accross her face.

She pulled back with a little fright and was startled by Darin behind her asking, "A little early isnt it?"

He looked like he was barely awake for that matter barely clothed. He only had his boxers on and Samantha coulsn't help but look at his athletic figure again. He was adorable, only 5' 9 and had the athletic build like Matt but only a little smaller. He had short brunette hair and the cutest smile a man his age could have. He smiled a bit and she spoke as she turned to face the mirror again, "Just missing Matt alot."

Darin walked up behind her and placed his arms around her and spoke as he kissed the bcak of her neck once, "Matt will come home soon. There's no need to worry. He does miss you."

Samantha turned to face Darin and spoke, "Your right," and she walked away hoping not to make another mistake. She looked at the clock and spoke aloud, Shit."

Darin walked out of the washroom and spoke, "What is it?"

"Gerald and Rachel will be over here to pick me up for breakfast and you were supposed to come...over..."

She turned to face Darin with her last words and Darin just looked at her. She spoke again as if nothing happened between them, "I agreed with Rachel that the four of us would go out for breakfast this morning."

Darin looked at her and spoke, "We may as well get ready then," he replied and moved towards the washroom again.

Samantha spoke, "You won't tell Matt about this would you?"

Darin looked at her, "As I am concerned, nothing happened between us Samantha. TYou have a man and I had a fling with his girlfriend."

Darin then shut the door and Samantha went back into the bedroom to get ready. At that moment she thought she had lost a good friend and quite possibly her boyfriend...

The limozene took off and Matt walked into the hotel he was staying at. He took the elevator up to the 9th floor to his hotel room. He had just gotten out of a meeting with the coach going over the stats of the team and such. Matt was still in pain and advised the coach that he could use some more rest, so he was granted the request. He limped up to the door and unlocked it. Entering, he shut the door behind him and a voice startled him,

"Well, well , well, looky what we have here Dean, " said the man behind Matt.

Matt turned around to see two of the Avalanche players and the other guy named Dean spoke, "I donno Garry. Possibly a new member of the NHL team or a cheater!"

Matt just looked at the two men and asked, "What do you guys want?"

Garry walked up to Matt and placed a friendly arm around his shoulder, "We just wanted to congradualate you for getting in with the NHL."

Dean came up to them and spoke as her pulled a joint from his pocket, "Try this."

Matt looked at the joint that was offered to him and spoke, "I donno if I should."

"C'mon bud. Everyones doing it on your team and ours. You don't really want to be left out, do you?" asked Garry with a smile.

Matt just looked at the drug that was placed before him and felt a little uncomfortable. He took the joint and spoke, "Sure, a first time for everything."

He looked at the joint and then lit up. He felt the first sensation of hope and felt really good. It felt like his fears and pains were gone and that he lifted up to high place where he could see the entire world around him. He then suddenly snapped back to real life and looked at Dean.

"This stuff is great!" Matt looked at the joint and puffed another puff. He couldnt get enough of the sensation he was feeling.It felt so good to him.

"Thats good," replied Garry and then the two players started towards the door.

Matt looked at them, "Where you guys going?"

"We have to get back," replied Dean.

Matt held up the joint, "Where can I get more of this stuff?"

Garry spoke up, "Well we can meet here at 2pm and..."

Matt inturupted his new friend, "I won't be here. Im leaving today to go back to Edmonton."

Garry and Dean looked at each other, "Why? You were good on the ice out there yesterday and we could use more people like you," replied Dean.

"Well with the little accident on the ice I had, I needed to get off and away. I don't belong there, not yet anyway. The playing field is too long for me for the moment, but I do hope for something down the road," replied Matt. He continued, "I need to get home to my girlfriend."

Dean walked up to Matt and smirked, "If you decide to stay one more day, what if we say we can make it worth your wile?"

Rachel Risk sat down at the table in Alberts resturant with Gerald. Samantha and Darin also sat down and once they had their drinks, Samantha was the first to speak,

"So, what will we have?"

Rachel took one of the menus from the middle of the table and spoke, "Good qustion."

Rachel started to scan over the menu with Gerald looking with her when suddenly Samantha's cell phone rang. Who would call her and why?

"Hello?" she asked as she answered.

"Hey Sammy, I have some good news for you. Im coming home tomorrow."

"Matt!" exclaimed Samantha and Darin looked up at her. She continued, "Thats great news. It will be good to have you home again."

"Can Gerald pick me up tomorrow at the airport? My flight arrives at 3."

"Sure can," replied Samantha.

"Alright, Ill see you tomorrow then," replied Matt and the line diconnected.

Samantha closed her phone and looked at the group, "Matt's coming home tomorrow and he asked if you Gerald could pick him up at the airport at 3."

"Sure I can," replied Gerald.

Samantha smiled and Rachel spoke, "Shall we order?"

"We shall," replied Samantha who seemed to be in a better mood.

About an hour later, Samantha was just finishing up her scrambled eggs she had on her plate when Gerald spoke, "Don't mean to eat and rush but Rachel needs to get back home." He continued as he and Rachel were putting on their coats, "Are you two staying here?"

"We are," replied Samantha. She looked over at Darin, "Me and Darin need to talk."

Darin just looked at her and he placed a half smile on his face. After saying their goodbyes and Gerald leaving the money with Smanatha for his and Rachels share of the bill, the table was only empty except for the two who were now looking at each other.

"Well," Samantha started, "My boyfriend is coming home sooner than we thought."

"Indeed he is," replied Darin taking another sip of coffee.

"About this morning Darin, I really meant about saying anything to Matt and I..."

Before Samantha could finish, Darin stood up, "And I said what I needed to say as well. Samantha, I care for you but you are taken. Nothing happened between us. And nothing ever will again."

Samantha then watched as her boyfriend's bestfriend took out his wallet, placed money on the table for their food and walked out of the resturant. Samantha at there nearly falling into tears...

Later that night, Samantha walked around her parents place in disgrace. She needed to fix the situation with her and Darin, but how? And how was she going to tell Matt about her sleeping with his best friend? She turned off the kitchen light after getting a glass of water and walked into the living room. Maybe she shouldn't tell him at all what had happened. All it was was just a friend looking after his friend. She kept that thought in her head and walked into the hallway. The cold air rushed through the bedroom window ahead of her and Samantha felt the cold breeze along her thighs. She was only walking around in her night gown.

She entered the bedroom and turned the light on. Placing the water down on the table beside her bed, she walked over to the window to close it. She suddenly heard a knock at the front door so she quickly walked down the hallway placing a t shirt on over top of her night gown. She entered the foyer where the door light switch was and turned it on to aluminate any one who was at the door. She opened the door to see a surprising sight, Darin was standing there holding a boucay of flowers.

"Hey, may I come in for a moment?"

Samantha not knowing what she was getting herself into opened the door all the way and let Darin into her home again. He took off his boots and went into the living room where she led him. She handed the flowers to her and she accepted them. It only took her a moment to place them into a vase and place them in the kitchen. She then went back to the living room where he was sitting on the couch on the edge having his fingers closed together.

Samantha could see the pain in his eyes and the sorrow that was begining. He looked up at her and spoke, "I am so sorry for the way I acted towards you this morning."

Samantha spoke, "Its alright Darin. Your one of my friends and I do forgive you." She continued. "But we need to keep this incodent between us and no one else."

"Including Matt?" asked Darin confirming what Samantha kept telling him.

Samantha thought for that moment to his last words and couldn't bare the pain she would put Matt and Darin through if she had said anything to him. Even she would go through alot and she didn't want to see SLUT written across someones face whenver some one would look at her. She looked up to Darin and took his hand in hers, "Including Matt."

Samantha felt a little relief but not much as well as Darin did. He then stood up and spoke, "Well, goodnight Samantha."

Samantha stood and was about to show Darin out when she went up to him and gave him a hug. She and him did something that might jeprodize their friendship and the relationships they both had with Matt and she didn't want that to happen.

She spoke as they still held each other close, "I will never let go of our friendship Darin. I care for you too much to do so."

They pulled away and Samantha kissed Darin on the cheek and spoke again, "Goodnight Darin."

Darin smiled a bit and Samantha showed him to the door. She smiled as he walked down the path to home and she closed the door. SHe then headed down the hallway and crawled into bed after taking the t shirt off again. She took the picture of Matt from her night stand and wanted him home now than tomorrow. She kissed it once, placed it back down and fell into a restless sleep...

Samantha was restless as she watched the planes come in at the airport the next day. She sat there and watched as the Colorado plane came down and stood as she heard the comm go on overhead, "Flight 314 from Colorado now landing at gate 14."

Gerald and Rachel looked at each other and smiled as they both stood and followed Samantha down to the appropriate gate number. Samantha went through crowds of people when she finally noticed Gate 14 straight ahead. Passenegers were coming off the plane and Samantha watched as her boyfriend with his bag over his shoulder. He had a small limp to him as he had a bandage on his leg. She ran up to him and yelped, "Matty!"

He put his bag down and held his arms out so she could run into him. Samantha held back since Matt was sore and cuddled up in his arms. They hugged for a moment and Gerald Rachel approached. They smiled at Matt and Matt returned the favor. Samantha then looked up at Matt and she took his sunglasses off.

"Matt! What happened?" she asked as she suddenly saw what he was hiding.

Gerald and Rachel just looked at Matt too and noticed like Samantha did. Matt's eyes were a little puffy and he had red and light black under them. He looked as if he never got any sleep at all.

"Its nothing Sammy. Im fine, just need sleep, thats all," Matt replied as he started towards the enterance to go home.

"Its good to have you back Matt," said Gerald as they walked towards the parking lot and Matt just smiled...

Matt was glad to be home and Gerald noticed that after he had dropped him and Samantha off at Samantha's place. He looked at Rachel as her got out of the car and shut the door. He opened up the passenger door to let Rachel out and she stepped out. He walked her up the walkway to her front door and kissed her. She was defiently beautiful, short brunette hair, beautiful figure and a smile like an angel. She had that sparkle in her eye everytime you would look at her.

Rachel pulled her house keys out of her purse and spoke up, "Would you like to come in for a minute?"

Gerald looked back at his 96 blue Grand Am and back at his girl and spoke, "Certainly."

The two entered the house and Rachel turned the light on. She placed her keys on the table and walked into the kitchen. There was note on the table stating that her parents had gone outto dinner tonight. She didn't mind. Every couple needed their time alone. That got her thinking about Matt and Samantha. Matt didn't look to well when they saw him. She offered tea to Gerald as he took a seat and he smiled and nodded his head.

A few moments later, Rachel walked into the living room with two hot cups of tea and handed one to Gerald. Gerald gladly accepted the warm beverage and Rachel sat beside her boyfriend. She placed her tea down and spoke,

"Im a little worried about Matt. He didn't look to well when he got off the plane," she stated with a little concern.

After taking a sip, Gerald looked over at Rachel and placed his tea down as well and spoke, "You saw him. He was tired. He said he needed to get some rest."

Rachel looked at him and spoke, "No Gerald. Its more than that. I could sense some sort of pain that he was holding back hoping not to show."

Gerald looked at his girlfriend and never really doubted her before. He smiled a bit, "Alright baby, if it makes you feel better, I'll find out from him or Darin tomorrow. Lets just enjoy the rest of the night before we have to go back to school tomorrow."

Rachel smiled and looked to her boyfriend and spoke, "Alright."

She then placed her head on his shoulder and Gerald held her close. She couldn't help but feel for her friend as she at there with her boyfriend...

Samantha was asleep and Matt was glad to have her in his arms again. Matt watched on the TV as the movie "Love at first site" was still playing. It was one of the older classic movies as his father would of called it but the two decided to watch it. The movie was nearly over but Samantha was already asleep half way through the movie. Matt eased his way up ever so gently not to wake his sleeping beauty and placed a pillow under her head for support. He looked over at the TV and shut it off with the control. He then picked up Samantha and walked into her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and placed the covers over her. He then kissed her and left the room. He was glad to be back in Edmonton with his friends.

He smiled and took Samantha's house key and walked out the door after placing his coat and shoes on. He walked out the door and locked it behind him. He placed the key under the door and left, walking down the path off to home...

Matt and Darin raced out of Bihuns class the next after noon to go meet Gerald, Rachel and Samantha near the school pit. Matt and Gerald approached and Samantha crossed her arms, but Rachel put a hand on her arm, "Go easy on him."

Samantha approached Matt before the two even got to speak, "So Matt, where did you go last night?"

"I went home," replied Matt.

"How did you lock the door?"

Matt felt like he was being pounded on for something so inocent so he spoke again, "Samantha. Whats your problem. I took your house key, locked the door and slid the key back under. I don't see the big deal in this."

Samantha unfolded her arms and Rachel could see she was going to say something more when she spoke up,

"I'm sure everyone had an ok day," she said hoping to change the subject.

"Not really."

This time is was Darin that spoke up. He turned to Matt and Matt looked at his friend in confusion, "Where were you today for lunch. We were supposed to meet up in the cafeteria. Where were you?"

Matt looked at Samantha who now had a concerned look on her face and then turned to his best friend. He put a lie in his mouth, "I had to go off to home. My mom called me."

"Oh," replied Darin a little stunned at the words. He continued feeling like an ass, "Well, I'll call you tonight then."

He smiled at everyone and then left to go off to home. Gerald and Rachel then said their goodbyes and went to catch the next bus to go home. Samantha and Matt stood there by themselves with not much to say to each other.

"Well, I guess were alone," Matt stated to break the silence.

"I guess we are," replied Samantha looking at Matt into his eyes. "Did you get the rest you needed?"

"I did, thank you." Matt continued, "Did you want to come over for dinner?"

"That would be nice," replied Samantha with a smile.

Matt smiled at that and took Samantha's hand. She looked at her boyfriend with warm eyes as he led her out the school doors towards his place...

The clock read 7pm as Samantha dried off from a warm shower. She and Matt had taken a shower together when they had got to his place and he had gotten out to go make some dinner for the two of them. She dried off and placed her jeans and t shirt back on. She needed that shower as much as Matt did and they both enjoyed it.

She stepped out of the washroom turning off the light and walked to the living room. She was drying off her damp hair with the towel when she looked up to see Matt standing there with a cloth over his arm, waiting for her to join him. He was wearing his jeans and his black shirt buttoned half way up. He was smiling and Samantha approached with curiosity.

The table was set up nice, the settings for two and candles that were lit. The lights were lowered to a comfortable level. Matt was placing food on the table when she sat down and he spoke up with a cute

accent,

"Well, look whos come to my Diner. A beautiful young woman." Samantha went along with it and Matt continued, "Lets see, that would be a table for two, no?"

"Yes," Samantha managed to say.

"Good. I hear you will be having a handsome and strapping man to join you for dinner?"

Samantha nodded and Matt disapeared around the kitchen corner and a moment later he came back, cloth not included. He spoke as he approached the side of the table, "Hi. The waiter said I was coming, right?"

Samantha stood now and spoke, "He certainly did," she replied with a grin.

Matt walked up to her and put his arms around her neck and spoke looking into her eyes ever so passionatly, "You know Sammy, I missed you alot and so I decided to treat you to something nice to show my affections to you."

Samantha spoke as she was still wrapped in his arms, "Your special too you know, strapping handsome boyfriend who came home to me, and that I will love you for ever for."

He let her go and he took a seat at the table as she did the same. She could smell a familiar arroma from the pot and she curiously asked, "So, what did you order for us?"

Matt spoke up again in his cut little accent again and lifted the lid for all the arromas to be set free, "Yes, my dear, the speciality of you favorite meal, Linguinie with muchroom sause, the meal we had on our first date."

Samantha smiled and they both enjoyed their dinner together. By the time they were done eating, Samantha was full and she took a sip of her wine that Matt shared a toast with at the beginning of their meal. She felt a little uneasy but it was probably nothing. She was probably feeling the excitement of her boyfriend being home. Matt suddenly got up and held his hand out to Samantha.

"Care to dance?"

"To what?" asked Samantha a little surprised and confused.

Matt walked over and placed the CD player, "Moonlight Becomes You", Samantha's favorite slow song. She looked at him and spoke,

"I'd love to."

She took his hand and he pulled her close to him. She could feel the passio between them as they danced and she felt comfortable. She kissed his neck as they danced and he held her close to him. Samantha layed her head on his shoulder as they danced and wondered what was going on? He had never been so passionate like this before and he hated to dance. She then removed that thought from her mind trying to think on a postive track. He probably missed her enough to change some things.

Once the song was over and they had danced to the next song, Samantha looked at the time. She spoke as she started to do get her bag, "Matty. Gosh the time. I've gotta get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am."

Matt went to go turn off the music and approached Samantha as she was just putting her jacket on, "So i'll see you tomorrow then?"

She looked up to him and spoke, "Yeah. Tomorrow at school."

"Have a good night Sammy," as he hugged her and she accepted.

She smiled and whispered 'You too' to him and he let her out. After she was gone, Matt locked the door and walked into the living room. He was hoping Samantha didn't smell what he had in the living room. He needed to relax some more and the only thing that would help him do that was the item he saw as he lifted one of the couchions of the couch.

Matt took the bag of rolled joints and took a couple and put them back where he found them so they could be safe. He sat on the couch, lit up and relaxed for the rest of the night...

Samantha looked at Rachel the next day at lunch time and had that worried look on her face. She, Rachel and the two boys, Gerald and Darin had been waiting at the corner of the school for 5 minutes now and Samantha was getting worried what was taking Matt so long to get out of class.

"Don't worry, Matt will be here," said Rachel suddenly applying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Samantha smiled a bit on that when three girls approached. It was Beth Fraietta, Lerae Jacob and Kim Leavitt. They smiled at Rachel and Rachel nodded her head at them. She turned to the group and spoke, "Well I gotta go."

She kissed Gerald and left with her friends to go offto lunch with them. Samantha was left with Darin and Gerald now waiting upon Matt, still. She looked over towards the gymnasium and then back to the pit. She still felt uneasy about last night. She looked back towards the gymnasium and Gerald spoke,

"Whats wrong Samantha?"

Samantha looked at her friend and placed a hand up, "Its nothing."

"Samantha, its ok, you can tell us," replied Darin.

Samantha was reluctent to talk about her night with Matt but needed to get it out in the open. She looked at Darin and spoke, "Well. Last night after me and Matt had a romantic dinner, he asked me to dance."

"Matt, dance?" replied Darin with a little smirk on his face.

"Darin!"

"I'm sorry. But I never knew Matt could dance."

"He doesn't and thats what worries me," replied Samantha.

"He was probabaly doing something different for you since he missed you," said Gerald right away.

Samantha looked at him and spoke again, "I'm sure there is something wrong. I couldn't miss it. He seemed a little too happy last night."

Darin looked at her again and spoke. "Alright Samantha, I'll see if I can talk to Matt and see if I can find out anything," replied Darin.

"Yeah, I can talk to him this afternoon since we have gym right after lunch," replied Gerald

"Thanks," replied Samantha.

Suddenly Matt came up to them and spoke right away, "Sorry, Mr Qureshi kept us in since we didn't seem to learn enough."

"That's alright," replied Samantha a little unsure to Matts last words if he was telling the truth or not.

The foursome then left to go get a bit to eat and all Samantha could really think about was what was going on with Matt. She was still worried for him, even though he was right beside her as they walked...

Mr Jones watched as the class skated around the ice after lunch. He watched as some fell on their asses and some of them skated true to his teachings. He looked around a little more at the class and noticed that his star pupil was missing, Matt Morawski. Gerald Weeks was on approach and Jones spoke,

"Do you know where Morawski is? He's supposed to be on the ice."

"Perhaps he's dead," said Pascal Gane as he wooshed by the two who were talking about Matt.

"Oh shut your trap Gane and keep skating!" snapped Jones back.

"I did see Matt at lunch time and he said he would be here," replied Gerald to Jones inquiry.

"Well, go find him and come back to the centre. I have a bone to pick with that boy," replied Jones.

Gerald complied and took his skates off and placed his shoes on. He smiled a bit and then the worries came into his mind that Rachel and Samantha were having of Matt. Matt had been acting strange since he came back and he needed to find out what was going on. Matt and Samantha had went on their way during lunch and Matt said he would be on the ice after lunch. He sighed and started to loof for his friend in great concern.

Gerald needed to look one last place before he left the Rec centre. The locker room. Matt may of slipped in without anyone noticing, maybe again, he couldn't. Gerald couldn't afford not too look. He walked down the concrete hallway from the ice rink and went into the locker room. He looked around to find nothing when something in the secondary room caught his eye. He entered and was surprised to see Matt sitting on the ground with a dead look on his face. He looked at Matt and he was holding a couple of joints in his hand. Matt looked up at Gerald with the dead looking eyes and a smile came on his face,

"Hey there...budd. What..can I do for you?"

Gerald bent down to him, "Mr Jones is looking for you."

Matt only looked at him and lit up another joint he had in his hand. Gerald couldn't do anything to make Matt's current situation worse, so he headed out the door and called for assistance of Jones. Jones hurried with Gerald into the locker room and Jones was surprised to see the state Matt was in. He spoke almost immediently,

"Matt. What are you doing? Where did you get those?" asking Matt who was no holding his joints.

Matt only looked at his teacher and put another joint in his mouth. Gerald thought that everything would come to a dead stop for what happened next. Jones took the joints away from Matt and Matt retaliated after Jones but fell to the ground instead. He was so doped up, he couldn't even walk on hos own two feet.

"Call 911 now," said Jones and Gerald left the room.

Jones called in a couple of his students in the locker room to help Matt up. They helped Matt up and layed him down on one of the benches that was in the room. Jones looked at Matt into his stone dead eyes and asked again holding up the joints,

"Matt, where did you get these?"

Matt only turned his head and didn't speak. Jones then noticed as Gerald returned but with Samantha McCloud, boyfriend of Matt's.

"Oh my god!!" she exclaimed and started to rush towards Matt.

Jones held her back and spoke, "Don't! He already tried to come at me. It may not be safe for you Samantha."

Gerald spoke, "The ambulance is on it's way and I have informed his parents."

Samantha looked at Matt with a very saddened look and was nearly in tears. Jones was holding her back from the man she loved and she looked at Jones,

"Listen Mr Jones. I understand your trying to protect me from him and his addiction but I may be able to talk to him to see what's going on."

Jones could see the pain and the tears in Samantha's eyes and nodded. He leter he go and Samantha approached Matt. She knelt down on the cold concrete floor beside her boyfriend and put a hand on his cold arm.

"Matt."

Nothing.

"Matt. Its me, Sammy," she said again.

Matt managed to turn his head towards her and he spoke, "Sammy?" He coughed and spoke again, "I...I am sorry for the pain...the pain that I caused you to...to go through."

Samantha started to cry as she held her boyfriend close to her now. He was cold and he wasn't looking well. She looked up to him in his eyes and spoke,

"It will be alright Matty."

Jones came up to her and helped her up, "Come on over here Samantha."

The paramedics arrived and placed Matt on a stretcher and they rolled him to the outside world again and into the ambulance. Samantha looked at Matt and then to her friends Gerald and Jones who joined her outside. Once the doors were closed and the ambulance took off, Samantha only fell into the arms of her friends and started to cry again...

2-3 weeks had passed and Samantha walked into the Edmonton Rec Centre and down the stairs. She approached Gerald and Rachel who were already there on the bleechers and she joined them. She was so worried of Matt's recovery and now he was out of the hospital a couple days ago eager to get back into classes. But for the moment, it was after school and Matt wanted to get on the ice again.

Samantha smiled at the couple as she approched and they smiled back. Samantha sat and watched as Jones was on the ice teaching Matt how to skate again. He fell a couple of times but managed to get back up and do it again. He skated around the ice rink once and then noticed his three friends watching him from the bleechers. He went over to them.

"I'll take my leave of you Matt, besides, the wife really hates it when i'm late," said Jones and he went on his way.

Samantha went down from the bleechers and approached Matt. He looked better and in fact he must of been feeling better if he was willing to get on the ice again. He was so afraid of getting on the ice and ...

"Sammy."

Matt had inturupted her thoughts but she didn't mind. She spoke, "I see that your doing much better."

"I am," replied Matt. He looked at the concrete floor then to Samantha again and spoke with more emotion, "I am really sorry for what I put you through Sammy," he said holding her hands now in his.

She smiled and spoke as she looked at him in his eyes, "I'm just gald that your yourself again."

Matt then kissed Samantha and she welcomed it. She missed his touch and she could feel that he missed her touch. She kept kissing him and Gerald and Rachel watched as the two were back with each other and they smiled...

**THE END**

**CONTINUED WITH** _"The Camping Trip"_


End file.
